


similarities

by Anonymous



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, nickelodeon's 'verse to be exact
Genre: AU: Canon divergence, Complicated Adoptive Parent-Child Relationship, Gen, I mean it's Shredder we're talking about, M/M, One Shot, he just isn't daddy material, one-sided slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Every time Shredder looks at little 'Karai', he ends up seeing so much of Yoshi in her.





	similarities

**Author's Note:**

> I was curious, and so I wrote this. Enjoy.

It's hard for Saki to look at 'Karai' sometimes, because there's so much of Yoshi in her. 

Her eyes are the same color as Yoshi's. She has his nose, his smile, his hair -- there's more of him in her than there is of her mother.

Whenever the little girl leaves the room, Saki grits his teeth in frustration and pounds his fist against the wall.  _Why?_ is a question that goes unsaid, for he doesn't want her to overhear him.  _Why did she have to look like him?_

At lasts, a quiet question leaves his mouth, but it isn't the one he silently asked before. Instead, it is: "Why couldn't she have looked more like Tang Shen instead?"

He scolds himself for growing attached to the little girl. This wasn't his plan -- it was not his idea, to take Yoshi's daughter in and end up having an attachment to her. In the beginning, he only took her as a means of getting revenge -- but in the end, his own plan backfired when it came to his relationship with her. It turned out so complicated, not as clear and cut as he'd hoped it would be.

She's the only bit of humanity he is clinging onto, even if she is merely a student -- she is not his 'precious child.' She is his student, and yet, the only person he has left in his life. And her looking so much like Yoshi only adds to that.

 _Yoshi_.

Such a touchy subject, that he was. Saki hates to admit it, but he did care for Yoshi in the beginning. Then, his true heritage was revealed, and everything soon began to feel like a lie. The boy he'd been raised alongside with -- the only friend he had growing up, the one who listened to him for so long, the only companion he had, his _first love_ \-- wasn't truly a part of him after all.

And he'd never have anything to do with him, not when Yoshi fawned over Tang Shen, with her looks and her charms. Of course he loved her instead of him -- and during that time, they lived in Japan; not exactly a country that was open to that sort of thing. So, with Tang Shen's radiance and the times, of course Yoshi had chosen her. It wasn't like Saki had ever spoken up, either. Instead, he only showed distaste, never truly explaining his jealousy.

Saki wonders if he'd spoken up, maybe he wouldn't have to deal with this mess now. Maybe, he could look at Karai and not have to deal with his conflicting emotions. Maybe, he would've finally had what should've been his all along: peace.

But that is merely a fantasy. Saki doesn't have peace -- inner or outer; he can never truly feel peaceful.

Even so, there's at least one thing about Karai's looks that make him smile -- and it's the memories of his childhood, which he is reminded of every time he hears her laugh.

Because when he hears her laugh, he at least knows that her laugh is the same as Yoshi's laugh was, long ago -- before it went to hell.


End file.
